This invention relates to closures adapted to join and hold opposite ends of strings such as a string used for children's teething beads.
Teething beads may be linked together by threads, the ends of which are knotted. If the beads become separated from the thread, or if the thread is broken, as would happen for example if the knot or thread were to fail, beads or pieces may separate and be ingested by the user. The resulting injuries can be very serious, and there is thus a need for an improved securing system.